cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nica Lorber
Nica Lorber (1969 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) '[''Flaky]: Sucked into a whirlpool created by David Winn and then burn by lava. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: And the Kitchen Sink (2006) '[Flaky]: Accidentally hit and killed by a section of wall tied to the back of Aubrey Ankrum's car. (Played fro comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal (2006) [Flaky]: Accidentally popped by The Mole (Chris Brian). * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[''Flaky]: Hit in the face by a part of an exploded firetruck. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Flaky]: Killed by eagle and used as a nest. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Snow Place to Go (2006) '[''Flaky]: Eaten by orca. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Flaky]: Electrocuted by giant toaster and impaled by giant fork. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[''Flaky]: Sliced in half by Kenn Navarro's intestines. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Chew Said a Mouthful (2006) '[Flaky]: Killed by an umbrella which opened in her mouth. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops (2006) '[''Flaky]: Drowned in a supermarket. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Idol Curiosity (2006) '[Flaky]: Eaten by carnivorous flowers. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! (2006) '[''Flaky]: Decapitated by giant popcorn kernel. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Wipe Out! (2006) '[Flaky]: Eaten by seagulls. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Letter Late Than Never (2006) '[''Giggles]: Decapitated by shrinking sweater. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Wingin' It (2006) '[Flaky]: Eaten by sea monster (off-screen.) (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: Treasure Those Idol Moments (2000) [Flaky]: Hit by Rhode Montijo in a car (death induced by an idol's curse). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Hide and Seek (2000) [Flaky]: Hung by piano wire by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Boo Do You Think You Are? (2000) [Flaky]: Fleshed burned off by lava. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: This Is Your Knife (2001) [Flaky]: Thrown into campfire by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark (2001) [Flaky]: Killed by Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo, Warren Graff, and Liz Stuart after popping an inflatable raft with her quills (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Rink Hijinks (2002) [Flaky]: Rolled into a floor buffer. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Keepin' It Reel (2003) [Flaky]: Decapitated by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Let It Slide (2004) [Flaky]: Skinned when sliding down a dry water slide. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (2004) [Flaky]: Cubed by chain link fence. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: From A to Zoo (2005) [Flaky]: Dies in bus crash (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Bit of A Pickle (2010) [Flaky]: Sliced by sheets of metal. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Royal Flush (2012) [Flaky]: Impaled by plunger. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Breaking Wind (2012) [Flaky]: Flesh melted off by David Winn's flatulence. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Going Out With a Bang (2016) [Flaky]: Crushed by manhole cover. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by flatulence Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Animators Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by accidental hit and run Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by intestine removal Category:Death scenes by campfire